Poenitere
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Kaki yang kau gunakan untuk berjalan memunggungiku, pernah kau gunakan untuk mengejarku dulu, ingat?" / "Aku ingin punya anak. Kau—juga ingin punya anak, kan?" / "Dan parahnya, kita berdua tak punya rahim." / BoysLove always. ChanBaek. No Happy story. Twoshoot completed now! You choose your own end!
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun kecil menyayangi Chanyeol, _vice versa_.

Baekhyun dewasa mencintai Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Kaki yang kau gunakan untuk berjalan memunggungiku, pernah kau gunakan untuk mengejarku dulu, ingat?"

"..."

"Semua tak lagi sama."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Mungkin kita hanya butuh jalan-jalan sebentar," kata Baekhyun.

"Atau mungkin kita sudah sama-sama lelah," jawab Chanyeol.

* * *

SachiMalff Proudy Present

**.**

**.**

EXO's Fanfiction (Special for Baekhyun's bday)

**.**

**.**

Mereka murni milik Tuhan YME. Dan plot ini milik saya.

Warning : sebisa mungkin mengurangi typo. Sebisa mungkin tak OOC. Ada OC nyempil sebagai figuran yang ga ada dialog.

Only **yaoi**. Konflik klise dan (mungkin) mainstream but it just my imagination.

_**Poenitere**_ (latin) : menyesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baekhyun kecil suka berlari. Chanyeol kecil suka mengikuti.

Chanyeol dewasa beranjak pergi. Baekhyun dewasa berusaha berbesar hati.

_Baekhyun kecil berlari mengejar kupu-kupu berwarna putih salju di tengah taman bunga. Kaki kecilnya menapaki jalan yang dipehuni oleh semak perdu yang lebat._

"_Yak! Baekhyun Hyung!" teriak Chanyeol kecil di belakang Baekhyun. Kakinya coba ia gerakkan sekuat tenaga untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang berlari terlalu lincah, "tunggu aku!"_

_Baekhyun, yang masih berlarian, menoleh sebentar kebelakang. Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk berteriak pada si mungil Chanyeol._

"_Tak usah mengikutiku, Yeollie! Aku mau menangkap kupu-kupu!" teriak Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol terlalu keras kepala untuk patuh dan peduli. Dia malah makin mempercepat laju larinya. "Tak mauu! Aku tak mau Baekkie Hyung terjatuh nantinya!"_

_Ugh. Jadilah. Hari itu, di tengah terik mentari yang menyengat kulit, dua anak kecil tetap berlarian, tangan-tangan mungil mereka mencoba meraih kupu-kupu yang beterbangan bebas di udara._

—oo—

Chanyeol dewasa sungguh berbeda dengan Chanyeol kecil yang lucu. Ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang gagah, dengan tubuh bak porsi seorang model. Tinggi tubuhnya terkadang membuat Baekhyun, yang bisa dikatakan mempunyai porsi tubuh pendek untuk pemuda seusianya, iri.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun pada suatu hari. Chanyeol sedang merapikan jas hitam yang kini telah melekat pas di tubuhnya.

Si pemuda berkuping lebar itu menatap Baekhyun lewat cermin di depannya. "Aku ada acara makan malam, Baek."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Dengan—siapa?"

Tangan kekar Chanyeol berhenti membenahi kancing jasnya. Matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah. "Teman kantor."

Baekhyun melemparkan senyum pada Chanyeol yang masih melirik kearahnya lewat pantulan cermin, kemudian melenggang pergi.

Chanyeol menyadari tatapan Baekhyun yang berubah sendu—tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

_Karena cinta mungkin ada batasnya_, pikir Chanyeol. Ya. Mungkin saja, cinta ada batasannya. Itu bagi Chanyeol. Bagi Baekhyun? Entahlah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kisahnya terjadi tepat dua minggu yang lalu. Chanyeol merasa ada yang mengganjal dalam hati terkecilnya saat...

Di tengah deru napas milik mereka berdua, dia tersadar akan suatu hal. Saat itu, mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar di apartemen milik Chanyeol, apartemen yang sudah dua tahun mereka tempati bersama. Apartemen yang sudah ribuan jam menjadi saksi bisu atas bukti nyata cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencoba berpikir jernih. Meraba sebuah keraguan yang menyelubungi sanubari terdalamnya. Ia menatap langit kamar tersebut dengan hampa.

Ia merasa—ada yang berbeda. Ia tak lagi merasakan sengatan-sengatan listrik yang mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya saat ia dan Baekhyun melakukan kegiatan ranjang yang selalu rutin mereka lakukan setiap mereka menginginkannya.

Kembali, ia mencoba meraba hal abstrak bernama keraguan yang membuatnya sesak. Ia takut. Sangat takut jika—

Byun Baekhyun namanya. Pemuda yang telah bersama-sama dengannya saat mereka masih kecil. Pemuda itu tengah tertidur lelap akibat permainan panas yang mereka lalui baru saja. Chanyeol menyampingkan tubuhnya, menghadap wajah Baekhyun yang sempurna tanpa cacat. Tangannya terulur untuk meraba wajah mulus bak porselen milik Baekhyun. Namun—beberapa detik kemudian, ia menarik kembali uluran tangannya.

Getaran itu... tak lagi terasa.

Dua hari setelahnya, Chanyeol mengunjungi rumah Kris. Dia datang sendirian, tak bersama Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Kris heran.

"Mana Bacon?" tanya Kris ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol menyeruput kopi hitam yang dibuatkan Kris untuknya. Kemudian meletakkannya kembali ke meja di depan mereka. "Di apartemen."

Alis Kris terangkat. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa putih yang sedang ia duduki. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris yang ada di depannya. "Kurasa—aku sudah kembali normal.."

Kris mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah. "Maksudku—aku bukan _gay_ lagi."

"Omong kosong." Kris tertawa sarkastik. "Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal idiot semacam itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tahu? Mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu, entahlah. Saat aku—maksudku kami berdua, melakukan kegiatan rutin kami. Saat itu aku merasa ada yang aneh. Tak ada lagi perasaan membuncah saat aku melakukannya dengan Baekhyun dulu."

Kris mendecak kesal. "Kalian hanya lelah. Butuh hiburan."

Chanyeol menggeleng keras. "Tidak, Kris. Bukan seperti itu. Aku sudah membuktikannya."

"Dengan cara?"

"Kencan. Dan—tidur. Bersama Seo-yeon."

Mata Kris membola sedetik setelah Chanyeol mengatakan kalimatnya. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah. "Kau selingkuh?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

Kris menggeleng tak percaya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mencela. "Kau begitu hina, Park Chanyeol. Sangat hina."

Hening. Hanya ada suara yang berasal dari deru napas Kris yang berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Kau berselingkuh dari Baekhyun?! Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan Baekhyun adalah matahari yang selalu ikhlas memberikan sinarnya untuk tumbuhan kerdil sepertimu, Chanyeol! Bagaimana mungkin kau tega mengkhianati cintanya yang tulus itu?"

"..."

"Bahkan dulu kaulah yang mengemis pada Baekhyun untuk selalu berada disisimu selamanya!"

"Cukup, Kris! Aku pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Kau berselingkuh dan berdalih bahwa kau telah kembali normal! Itu yang terjadi!"

Chanyeol menunduk seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sungguh tak paham akan apa yang terjadi. _Apa benar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris_? Chanyeol bertanya dalam hati.

Pikirannya beralih pada seorang perempuan bernama Seo-yeon.

Dia cantik, dengan tubuh tinggi semampai dan wajah ramah yang menghangatkan semua orang yang memandangnya.

Park Chanyeol bertemu dengan Seo-yeon saat perusahaan mereka mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan hari jadi perusahaan.

Satu kata yang terlintas saat Chanyeol berbincang sedikit dengan Seo-yeon adalah... Seo-yeon wanita yang ramah, asyik, banyak tertawa, dan manis. Dia sosok wanita yang menjadi incaran semua lelaki—normal.

Pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol—apa jadinya jika Seo-yeon lah yang bersama dengannya, bukannya Baekhyun?

Toh kepribadian keduanya nampak tak jauh berbeda.

Lambat laun, Chanyeol mulai tertarik pada si Seo-yeon itu. Awalnya dia mengira bahwa itu hanya perasaan kagum. Namun sepertinya dia kembali meragukannya. Gelenyar aneh itu datang saat Seo-yeon tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibir penuhnya pada bibir Chanyeol, mengecupnya pelan, namun pasti.

Chanyeol ingin, ingin sekali berusaha menolak. Namun dia tahu. Bahwa jauh, jauh sekali dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan hal ini juga.

_One night stand _dengan Seo-yeon terjadi begitu saja, secepat ciuman yang Seo-yeon curi darinya. Bahkan dia lupa menghubungi Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali.

_10 missed call from Byunnie Baek._

Tulisan itu yang mampir di layar ponsel genggam seorang Park Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur pulas di apartemen pribadi milik Seo-yeon. Dengan tangan kekarnya yang melingkar erat di badan polos sang gadis cantik...

—oo—

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga. Pepatah lama, namun aku memercayainya. Mungkin Chanyeol juga sadar.

Baekhyun mulai curiga dengan sikap Chanyeol yang mulai aneh.

Chanyeol tak pernah bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi—akhir-akhir ini, Baekhyun sadar, bahwa ini sudah minggu ketiga mereka tak melakukan hubungan badan. Dan itu bukan Chanyeol-sekali.

Baekhyun nampak ingin bertanya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. _Mungkin Chanyeol lelah_, pikirnya.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun merasa bahwa Baekhyun menaruh curiga padanya.

Kemudian, hari itu...

Tepat sehari setelah ia menemui Kris. Hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak pergi bekerja, tentu saja. Chanyeol mengusulkan agar mereka berdua pergi ke kedai eskrim langganan mereka. Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

Satu meja di sudut ruangan di kedai langganan mereka merupakan _spot _favorit Baekhyun. Karena meja tersebut dekat dengan jendela yang langsung mengarah ke luar kedai.

Baekhyun menatap para pejalan kaki lewat jendela besar di samping meja mereka. Sesekali, ia tertawa pelan ketika netra cerah miliknya melihat para anak kecil menyeberang jalan sambil bergandeng tangan, di tuntun oleh ibu guru mereka.

"Aku ingin punya anak," celetuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beralih dari ponselnya, tersentak menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengamati keadaan di luar. "Apa?"

Baekhyun menoleh pelan. "Aku ingin punya anak suatu hari nanti," jelasnya. Sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Wajah cerahnya yang tertimpa sinar matahari membuat Chanyeol sulit bernapas. Ia—malu pada dirinya sendiri...

Bagaimana bisa dia _main belakang _dengan Seo-yeon ketika orang sesempurna Baekhyun ada di depannya? Tapi—ia tak mau mengulang lagi keraguan itu. Ia—harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau—juga ingin punya anak, kan?"

Chanyeol kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang masih terpaku.

"Yeol?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ya—semua orang ingin punya anak dengan pasangannya. Ya, kan Yeol? Kau juga pasti ingin punya anak—kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Iya."

"Dan parahnya, kita berdua tak punya rahim." Baekhyun tertawa miris. Chanyeol merasa terpukul.

Suara pelayan menarik perhatian keduanya. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah ketika pelayan wanita itu menghampiri mereka seraya bertanya, "eskrim strawberry porsi besar dan satu eksrim pisang dengan topping _candy _diatasnya seperti biasa?" tanyanya ramah. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, namun Chanyeol angkat bicara.

"Aku eskrim cokelat porsi sedang saja."

Bukan hanya si pelayan yang menatap Chanyeol heran, bahkan Baekhyun pun juga. Sang pelayan lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum seraya menulis pesanan mereka, lalu melenggang pergi.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Sejak kapan pisang tergantikan oleh cokelat?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba rasa lain."

"Kau bahkan tak pernah mau memakan eskrim strawberry milikku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak sanggup menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya. Ia—takut akan kembali meragu.

"Yeol?"

"..."

"Siapa wanita yang mengenalkanmu pada eskrim cokelat?"

Kepala Chanyeol menengadah menatap Baekhyun yang masih memandangnya dengan—tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : **dibuat mendadak untuk Caniz, temanku yang seorang fan Baekhyun dan menyukai BaekYeol walau bukan seorang fujo /nahloh/ Bday fic untuk Baekhyun.

Oya, saya mau tanya. Ada yang punya akun AO3, atau akun apapun itu yang aman buat publish fanfic dengan cast RPF?

Di publish secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan lewat hape, di tengah malam -_-


	2. Chapter 2

SachiMalff Proudy Present

**.**

**.**

**EXO's Fanfiction (Special for Baekhyun's bday)  
**

* * *

Warning : saya bakal menerapkan** Don't like don't read **di chap ini. Saya yakin bakal pada kecewa sama endingnya. Tapi—yasudahlah. Toh ini udah fin. Silakan hujat atau flame jika anda rasa saya memang pantas mendapatkannya hehe. You choose the end, guys!

* * *

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Yeol?"

"..."

"Siapa wanita yang mengenalkanmu pada eskrim cokelat?"

Kepala Chanyeol menengadah menatap Baekhyun yang masih memandangnya dengan—tersenyum.

Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh meski dia tahu ia jahat.

Chanyeol cukup tahu bahwa senyuman Baekhyun kali ini—mengandung sembilan puluh persen kesedihan, dan sepuluh persen kekecewaan.

"Yeol?" panggil Baekhyun dengan nada menuntut jawaban.

"Kau—tahu hal itu... Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum pedih. "Kita sudah bersama-sama dari kecil, Yeol. Jadi—siapa?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat di bawah meja. "Seo-yeon."

Netra pemuda bersurai _brunette _di depan Chanyeol itu telah meredup ketika sebuah nama meluncur dari bibir tipis sang kekasih. Sebuah senyuman sehangat mentari, sebuah tatapan secerah langit, dan sebuah wajah seterang bintang itu berubah total.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di bagian ulu hatinya. Tapi—sejurus kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Kuharap dia adalah wanita cantik yang tidak berisik sepertiku."

Chanyeol mendongak kembali. Iris keduanya bertemu. Dan Chanyeol merasa semakin terluka ketika ia melihat gurat sedih sang kekasih. Ia ingin menggeleng, namun hal itu begitu susah ia lakukan...

"Kuharap dia bisa memberikanmu harapan. Yang tak bisa kuberikan padamu... Seorang—atau bahkan banyak—anak."

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Air matanya sudah hampir tak tertahankan. "Baekhyun... tidak sepert—"

"Ah! Pesanan kita sudah datang!"

Chanyeol kembali menunduk ketika Baekhyun berterimakasih pada seorang pelayan yang datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

Sebuah eskrim rasa cokelat porsi sedang tengah tersedia di depannya. Bukan rasa pisang, bukan.

Baekhyun mulai menyendok eskrim strawberry kesukaannya dalam diam. Biasanya, mereka akan saling ejek tentang kebiasaan makan Baekhyun yang sangat cepat dan Chanyeol yang akan makan dengan belepotan. Tapi kali ini suasananya berbeda.

Hening.

Bahkan seporsi eskrim cokelat itu ia biarkan menganggur.

Namun tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang sendok itu terulur pada eskrim milik Chanyeol yang masih utuh. Kemudian menyendok eskrim cokelat itu sedikit.

Chanyeol mengamati pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang memakan eskrim pesanannya sendiri. Kalau mereka dalam keadaan seperti biasa, maka Chanyeol akan tertawa ketika melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang kini sedang memejamkan mata sambil merasakan tekstur eskrim yang sedang ia coba. Namun dia memilih untuk tetap diam, sebelum suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Aku tak suka rasa ini. Aku tetap suka rasa strawberry," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Chanyeol, sebelum kemudian menyendok eskrimnya sendiri.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui dengan keadaan canggung. Dan Chanyeol pikir, inilah waktunya. Ia berdoa, terus berdoa dan memohon dalam hati. Supaya mulutnya itu bisa mengatakan kalimat yang tak sedikitpun melukai hati Baekhyun.

"Yeollie?"

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang sudah meletakkan kembali sendoknya.

"Aku tahu yang kaupikirkan. Dan itu tak perlu kaukatakan. Aku sudah paham."

"..."

"Aku akan segera pindah ke apartemenku, kau tenang saja."

Hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengarnya. "Tidak. Tunggu, Baek. Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu bukan itu. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya ingin jujur padaku tentang Seo-yeon itu. Tapi aku tahu, bahwa aku harus pergi dari apartemenmu juga."

Chanyeol tetap menggeleng, Baekhyun mendecak kesal. "Kau jangan seperti itu, Yeol. Akan semakin parah jika aku disana. Wanitamu itu pasti akan kesal."

Wanita-mu. Wanita Chanyeol. Wanita.

Kata yang aneh dengan embel-embel '-mu' untuknya. Karena selama ini hanya ada kata Baekhyun-mu. Baekhyunnya Chanyeol. Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. Tak pernah ada kata lain, selalu Baekhyun yang ada di samping kata Chanyeol. Selalu begitu—selama ini. Sampai saat ini.

Baekhyun melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. "Ah! Aku harus pergi. Ada janji dengan Luhan Hyung, Yeol. Aku duluan, boleh?"

Chanyeol tersentak mendengarnya. "Kau—tak ingin pulang bersamaku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku ada janjian dengan Luhan Hyung. Tapi—aku akan kembali ke apartemen kit—maksudku, apartemenmu untuk mengambil baju-bajuku. Kau tenang saja, oke?"

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa bukan itu yang ingin ia bicarakan. Bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Bukan tentang anak, atau tentang Baekhyun, bukan. Namun mendadak, Chanyeol merasa bisu. Merasa syaraf yang ada dalam tubuhnya mati seketika. Apalagi ketika ia melihat binar cerah dari mata Baekhyun meredup hari itu.

Dan dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Baekhyun mulai pamit dan beranjak dari sana.

Bahkan Baekhyun tak menghabiskan eskrim strawberry-nya. Padahal, ia pecinta strawberry yang akan menambah porsi eskrimnya. Selalu. Selama ini.

Chanyeol membatu.

Eskrim rasa cokelat itu ia anggurkan begitu saja...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menepati janjinya. Pukul lima sore, ia pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol dengan diantar oleh Luhan, sahabatnya.

Chanyeol—yang sedang menelepon Seo-yeon, langsung mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut ketika Baekhyun muncul dari pintu.

Baekhyun nampak kelelahan, entah mengapa. Dan Chanyeol berharap dalam hati, bahwa Baekhyun tak bersungguh-sungguh akan—

"Aku akan segera mengemasi barang-barangku."

Chanyeol membatu. Tidak...

"Baekhyun... Tidak..."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang, kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan lemah. "Tapi aku harus pergi."

"Tak ada yang memintamu pergi."

"Tapi aku bahkan tak berarti lagi bagimu, kan? Untuk apa aku tinggal?"

Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin ia tuli saat itu juga. Matanya mengeruh ketika sang pemuda yang selalu memeluknya hangat itu kembali berbalik.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan kekamar yang dulu ia tempati bersama Chanyeol. Dulu, kadang tiap saat ada suara riang Baekhyun yang terdengar nyaring di dalam apartemen itu. Tapi kini, keramaian itu tergantikan oleh keheningan yang menyesakkan hati—keduanya. Chanyeol tak mengerti ini apa, tapi—ia merasa berat saat punggung Baekhyun berjalan menjauhinya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun telah siap dengan dua buah koper besar di kedua tangannya. Dia nampak sedikit kesusahan. Namun Chanyeol masih terpaku di ruang tengah sejak dari tadi. Ia tak mampu bergerak. Ini terlalu menyesakkannya...

"Kau keberatan aku tinggal setengah jam lagi? Jemputanku baru bisa kesini jam enam sore."

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun bisa tinggal sehari, dua hari atau bahkan beberapa hari lagi. Sungguh, Chanyeol tak keberatan. Tapi, yang terucap dari bibirnya malah—

"Siapa?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, tipikal Baekhyun ketika sedang tak paham atas ucapan seseorang.

Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya. "Siapa yang akan menjemputmu?"

"Oh, itu. Tao. Teman kuliahku."

Retak. Rasanya hati Chanyeol kembali rusak, hancur terbagi menjadi bagian kecil-kecil yang bahkan mungkin tak bisa ia pungut lagi. Baekhyunnya.

Dulu ia yang selalu mengantar-jemput sang cahaya. Ia yang selalu menyetir di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia yang akan bersenandung riang di dalam mobil bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang akan berteriak padanya ketika ia mengebut. Baekhyun yang akan menepuk pelan lengan tangannya saat Chanyeol mengerem mendadak.

Selalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Dulu—dulu sekali... Selalu ada Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Tak pernah ada Chanyeol dan Seo-yeon atau Baekhyun dan—Tao.

Tak pernah ada nama-nama asing itu. Seakan Tuhan hanya akan menulis kisah hidup Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Seakan hidup ini hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Kemudian keheningan itu terus bertahan sampai Baekhyun bilang bahwa Tao sudah menunggunya di parkiran. Chanyeol masih terdiam. Perasaannya masih berkecamuk tak jelas.

Bahkan ia—dengan bodohnya—membiarkan Baekhyun melangkah pergi dari apartemennya tanpa mengucapkan sebuah kata.

Sesaat setelah pintu apartemennya tertutup dengan suara pelan, lutut Chanyeol melemas. Ia duduk diatas lantai dingin itu, menyesapi aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang terbawa oleh nanopartikel udara disana.

Dan kristal bening itu menjalar pelan.

Disaat pintu apartemennya tertutup dengan suara debaman yang meninggalkan kekosongan yang menyiksa dalam lubuk hatinya, Chanyeol menangis pelan tanpa suara.

Bahkan ketika pintu itu kembali terbuka, dimana Seo-yeon datang dan langsung bertanya ada apa, Chanyeol masih terdiam.

Ketika Seo-yeon memeluknya, Chanyeol-pun masih terdiam.

Kehangatan yang ditawarkan Seo-yeon begitu berbeda. Begitu kurang, dibanding pelukan ringan yang diberikan Baekhyunnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyunnya. Baekhyunnya Chanyeol.

Sebuah relung di hati Chanyeol terketuk pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun pergi dari apartemen—sekaligus hidup Chanyeol. Sehari setelah kepergiannya, Kris mendobrak paksa apartemen milik sahabat akrabnya itu, lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang bersantai sampai ia tersungkur ke lantai. Chanyeol terdiam.

Kris meneriakinya, berkata bahwa Chanyeol begitu bodoh, tolol, dan beberapa umpatan senada untuknya. Kris marah. Kris geram. Kris ikut kecewa.

Chanyeol menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ingatannya kembali pada saat-saat dimana dia dan Baekhyun masih bersama.

"_Astaga, Jesus! Park Chanyeol! Tanganmu terluka! Kemari! Kau harus diobati atau kau akan terinfeksi!"_

Saat itu, akan selalu ada Byun Baekhyunnya yang akan mengobati tiap tetes darah atau tiap memar yang dia dapat.

Namun kini—ia sendiri.

Sekarang, tepat seminggu setelah Baekhyun pergi, Seo-yeon berencana ingin pindah ke apartemen Chanyeol. Sang pemuda tampan itu tak peduli ketika Seo-yeon mengatakan bahwa ia akan tiba dalam waktu dua jam.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kedala kamar yang dulu ia tempati bersama Baekhyun. Seminggu ini ia pindah kamar. Ia tak tahan dengan bau tubuh Baekhyun yang masih melekat pada seprai dan bantal disana. Bau tubuh Baekhyun hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka.

Ia kangen, rindu. Pada Baekhyun kecilnya. Namun ia bahkan tak tahu sekarang Baekhyun dimana.

Seminggu, dan dia tak pernah punya keberanian untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Ia takut, keraguannya akan kembali menyerang dan menyakiti Baekkie-nya lagi. Ia—takut melukai Baekhyun lebih dari ini. Ia masih tak tahu, kepada siapa hatinya bersarang.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sebuah aroma lavender menguar di sekelilingnya.

Ia melangkah menuju ke sebuah kasur _king size _yang berada di tengah ruangan bernuansa biru laut itu. Kemudian, ia mendudukkan diri di atas kasurnya—dan kasur Baekhyun, dulu.

Ia mengambil seprai yang sama dengan seprai yang mereka pakai di saat mereka berdua sama-sama tertidur disana. Pelan, ia menghirup aroma Baekhyun yang tersisa dengan mata yang terpejam erat, seakan mencoba mematri ingatannya akan Baekhyun.

Saat kali pertama ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat adalah sebuah buku harian kecil berwarna kuning cerah dibawah meja nakas.

Chanyeol memungutnya dengan hati-hati. Dia tahu betul siapa pemiliknya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Perlahan, dengan rasa penasaran yang ada, ia membuka buku mungil tersebut pada halaman-halaman awal.

_21 Maret 2013_

_Aku dan Chanyeol pergi melihat karnaval di kota sebelah. Aku sangat bahagia! Chanyeol selalu berteriak ketika ada orang dengan boneka badut melambai kearahnya! Haha_

_BB._

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ya—dia ingat. Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa hal semacam itu? Itu merupakan satu hari terbaik diantara ratusan hari terbaik yang mereka lalui.

Dia kembali membalik halaman disana. Jemarinya mencoba menyusuri tulisan Baekhyun yang nampak rapi kecil-kecil.

_6 Mei 2013_

_Aku mengajak Chanyeol untuk pergi ke taman di pinggir kota. Aku ingin memberi makan angsa disana. Chanyeol selalu ribut bertanya mengapa aku menyukai angsa. Aku tak pernah menjawabnya. Itu karena dia bodoh haha._

_Angsa adalah binatang unik. Luhan Hyung bilang bahwa angsa adalah binatang yang paling setia. Ia hanya akan mencintai satu kali dalam hidupnya. Dan ketika pasangannya meninggal, ia akan ikut meninggal._

_Aku harap, jika aku datang bersama Chanyeol kesana, kami bisa seperti angsa-angsa yang dikatakan Luhan Hyung, haha._

_BB_

Chanyeol terpaku.

Matanya mulai memanas lagi. Tak tahan, ia kembali membuka halaman lain. Kali ini, halaman tengah.

_29 Desember 2013_

_Chanyeol sedang kesal. Aku berencana mengajak dia pergi keluar, tapi dia tak mau. Ugh!_

_Aku langsung menarik tangannya saja. Lalu kuputar musik untuk iringan kami berdua. Kami akan berdansa! Yeah!_

_Hahaha. Walau aku parah dalam dansa, tapi Chanyeol itu hebat, lho! Dia bisa mengarahkan gerakanku!_

_Semoga Chanyeol tak lagi kesal. Hihi. Aku mencintaimu, Yoda jelek!_

_BB_

Halaman itu basah—karena air mata Chanyeol yang kembali keluar. Tulisan demi tulisan apik itu perlahan mengabur karena air mata.

Chanyeol kembali membalik halaman disana

_5 Februari 2013_

_Aku pergi ke kedai eskrim sendiri. Chanyeol sedang tidur pulas. Aku tak mau membangunkannya hanya untuk mengajaknya makan eskrim._

_Di kedai langganan kami, aku bertemu dengan dua bocah cilik. Lelaki. Aku curiga mereka akan berakhir seperti aku dan Chanyeol, hahaha._

_Aku jadi ingat suatu hal._

_Aku menyukai eskrim strawberry karena dulu, waktu aku dan Chanyeol masih kecil, Chanyeol lah orang pertama yang bilang bahwa strawberry itu rasanya manis. Aku awalnya tak percaya, dan lebih menyukai jeruk. Tapi, karena Chanyeol suka, aku jadi suka juga hehe._

_Tapi, beberapa tahun kemudian, dia malah suka buah pisang! Ugh! Dia itu plin-plan sekali, kau tahu?! Tapi jeleknya, aku masih saja menyukai strawberry. Haha._

_Ah, iya. Kedua anak kecil itu memesan eskrim rasa vanilla dan cokelat._

_BB_

Chanyeol terisak perih. Dia ingat hal itu. Dia ingat. Dulu Baekhyun membenci buah selain jeruk. Tapi—setelah Chanyeol datang kerumahnya dan membawakan sekotak strawberry, Baekhyun jadi suka strawberry.

Dan Chanyeol jadi suka pisang gara-gara kakak Baekhyun sedang makan buah pisang.

Sebuah senyum tersungging di antara air mata yang membanjir di wajah Chanyeol ketika ia kembali mengingat masa lalu mereka yang manis. Hanya ada air mata ketika mereka jatuh saat bermain ayunan, bukan air mata karena cinta.

Sebuah halaman baru kembali terbuka. Dan hatinya tersentak ketika membacanya.

_21 April 2013_

_Aku harus lembur hari ini. Aku meminta bosku agar aku diberi pekerjaan lebih. Aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk bisa membuat pesta perayaan ulang tahunku bersama Chanyeol. Waktunya sudah semakin dekat._

_Kuharap Chanyeol sudah pulang dan tertidur tanpa menungguku. Tapi, setelah aku sampai rumah, Chanyeol malah belum pulang. Aku mencoba meneleponnya, tapi selalu berakhir dengan pesan suara. Aku jadi khawatir._

_Semoga dia hanya lembur, tak kemana-mana dan tak apa-apa_

_BB_

Dua puluh satu April adalah saat Chanyeol menginap di apartemen Seo-yeon...

Beberapa lembar terlewati, dan matanya terpasung pada sebuah halaman.

_Tertanggal 1 Mei 2013_

_Aku tahu ada yang berbeda. Aku mendengar suara perempuan ketika Chanyeol meneleponnya. Dan Chanyeol menyebut nama Seo-yeon._

_Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat istirahat untuknya. Aku mencoba berpikir positif. Semoga hanya perasaanku saja. Amen._

_BB_

Lagi, ia cepat-cepat membalik halaman tersebut.

_Hari ini tanggal 3 Mei 2013_

_Chanyeol berkata padaku bahwa ia akan menghadiri sebuah makan malam._

_Aku tahu dia tak hanya datang dengan 'teman kerja'. Aku tahu ketika ia menerima telepon dari Seo-yeon lagi ketika aku selesai mandi._

_Aku sakit, Tuhan. Aku sakit sekali._

_Sejak kecil, aku hanya bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol. Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan bersama dengan orang lain selain dia._

_Apa mungkin Chanyeol merasa kurang? Karena aku lelaki? Dan aku tak bisa memberinya anak kelak?_

_Tapi bahkan kami sudah bersama-sama sejak kami pakai popok._

_Dulu ia adalah seorang Chanyeol yang akan selalu mengejarku dan bilang bahwa aku tak boleh terluka. Tapi kini? Coba lihat... Bahkan ia yang meninggalkanku, berjalan memunggungiku dan melukaiku._

_Tuhan, tolong kuatkan aku. Maafkan aku, dan maafkan Chanyeol._

_Aku akui aku hanya pemuda biasa, tak kaya dan tak pernah terlihat menarik. Dan jika Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari, tolong kuatkan aku..._

_Aku akan berusaha rela untuknya..._

_Karena Baekhyun kecil berjanji untuk kebahagiaan Chanyeol kecilnya._

_BB_

Chanyeol menjatuhkan buku harian milik Baekhyun. Kaki lemasnya ia paksa untuk berlari mengejar Baekhyun, sama seperti waktu mereka kecil dulu. Sama seperti ketika Baekhyun mencoba berlari mengejar kupu-kupu, Chanyeol akan mengejarnya.

Dan ketika kini, ia harus kembali mengejar Baekhyun yang mencoba lari dari hidupnya, Chanyeol akan berlari sekuat tenaga.

Ia langsung turun kearah parkiran, sambil merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari sebuah nama.

Mobil putih miliknya berjalan pelan keluar dari apartemennya. Ia mencoba memencet nama 'Luhan'.

/"Yeobosse—"/

"Hyung! Kau tahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang?!" tanya Chanyeol langsung sebelum Luhan meneruskan salam sapanya.

Luhan, di seberang telepon, tertawa bengis. /"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau berniat melukainya lagi? Belum puas, rupanya?"/

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. "Luhan, tolong biarkan aku tahu dimana Baekhyun! Aku butuh bicara dengannya sekarang juga!"

Luhan mendecih sebal. /"Sehun mengantarnya pergi ke taman angsa."/

Chanyeol menggumamkan terimakasih sebelum menutup teleponnya. Ia langsung melajukan mobilnya kencang, menuju ke sebuah taman yang sudah ia hapal benar letaknya.

* * *

_**(Special Baekhyun POV)**_

Aku merasa tenang disini. Aku merasa damai.

Seakan dunia memberiku jeda untuk menentramkan hati yang masih terasa perih dan pedih ini. Hatiku hanya ada satu, kecil, ringkih tak berdaya karena aku manusia dengan hati yang paling sensitif.

Dalam kehidupanku, aku hanya pernah mengenal rasa sakit dan bahagia.

Sampai seminggu yang lalu—Chanyeol mengenalkan padaku apa itu kekecewaan dan pengkhianatan.

Park Chanyeol namanya. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang tahu aku luar dalam. Lebih mengetahuiku dari semua orang disekitarku.

Kami berdua sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil, menjadi teman akrab. Hingga pada akhirnya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kami memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kami memang sering bertengkar, kelewat sering malah. Tak seperti Luhan dan Sehun yang selalu nampak harmonis-harmonis saja. Kami bahkan tak pernah melewatkan makan malam tanpa adu mulut.

Aku jadi tertawa ketika mengenangnya.

Dialah yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai cahaya, bukan aku. Orang bilang aku adalah bulan yang selalu bersinar menentramkan mereka. Aku berkata iya. Namun lebih dari itu semua, Chanyeol adalah matahariku. Dialah yang memberikan sinarnya untukku, agar aku dapat bersinar terang.

Chanyeol...

Aku tak akan menangis saat ini. Walaupun ketika nama itu terlintas dalam pikiranku, aku ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung. Sakit, rasanya. Sakit sekali. Namun tidak. Aku takkan menangis di depan para makhluk cantik bernama angsa ini.

Namun ingatan itu kembali merasukiku. Aku mencoba menahan laju air mataku. Aku tak akan menangis lagi. Aku lelah...

Mungkin benar, kata orang, jika cinta juga punya rasa jenuh. Mungkin itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan. Sepuluh tahun bersamaku, yang seorang pemuda sepertinya, mungkin menimbulkan kesan jenuh dan aneh sendiri baginya.

Aku seorang lelaki, begitupula dengannya.

Tapi selama ini, bukankah kami tak pernah mempermasalahkannya? Kami terlihat baik-baik saja.

Dan ketika wanita itu, Seo-yeon, datang, tak ada hal lain yang terlintas di pikiranku tentang Chanyeol yang memilih mengkhianatiku kecuali satu hal; Chanyeol menginginkan anak.

Chanyeol ingin anak. Dia selalu menyukai anak kecil. Pernah, suatu saat, ketika kami menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama untuk mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan di pusat kota. Saat itu Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti untuk memberikan senyuman tulus dan belai kasihnya pada anak-anak disana. Dia merasa begitu bahagia. Dan kini, aku sadar. Dia pantas, menjadi seorang ayah...

Dan itu takkan pernah bisa aku berikan.

Tanganku terjulur untuk menyebarkan makanan bagi para makhluk putih di belakangku.

"Hyung..."

Aku menoleh ke belakang, kearah dimana Sehun, adik misanku, berdiri. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Ya?"

"Aku mau pergi sebentar. Hyung mau kujemput jam berapa?"

Aku berpikir barang sejenak. Aku masih ingin berada di tempat ini dalam waktu yang lama. Rasanya—sungguh menentramkan. Menghangatkanku. "Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, kau boleh menjemputku."

Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Mungkin dua jam lagi."

Aku balas tersenyum. Ketika aku berbalik kembali kearah danau, Sehun kembali memanggil namaku. Aku menajamkan mataku pada angsa-angsa yang berenang dengan tenang disana. Sehun mulai berbicara.

"...luapkan semua kesedihanmu disini, Hyung. Tapi berjanjilah—kau akan kembali menjadi Baekhyun kami yang lama, yang berisik dan ceria."

Aku mengangguk, dan Sehun langsung undur diri.

Aku mengangguk, Sehunnie. Tapi air mata ini malah mengalir deras, entah mengapa.

Aku terisak dalam diam. Tanganku yang bebas mencoba meremas dada kiriku. "Disini sakit..."

Sangat sakit, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena Chanyeol membuat lubang disana. Mungkin karena bukan Chanyeol yang menemaniku kesini. Mungkin karena Chanyeol tak ada di sampingku saat ini. Mungkin karena Chanyeol.

Aku hanyalah Baekhyun kecil yang mencoba tumbuh menjadi pemuda riang karena Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingku dengan senyuman cerahnya. Aku tumbuh disisi Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol, dan demi Chanyeol.

Aku tak menyangka jika akan ada Seo-yeon atau wanita lainnya. Aku tak pernah bermimpi hidupku akan seperti ini.

Aku masih terisak, menangis dalam diam. Aku mencoba menghentikannya, namun tak bisa. Chanyeol terlalu berarti dalam hidupku.

Chanyeol-lah yang mengajariku caranya tumbuh berkembang. Chanyeol yang mengajariku berjalan ketika aku terjatuh. Chanyeol yang membuatku tertawa saat aku merasa lelah. Chanyeol yang mengelus suraiku saat kami berdua duduk menonton film lawas. Chanyeol yang mengajariku makan dengan sumpit. Chanyeol yang akan mengomentari masakanku. Chanyeol yang akan menggenggam tanganku erat. Chanyeol yang selalu kutatap ketika aku bangun tidur. Chanyeol yang memelukku setiap saat. Chanyeol yang kudesahkan namanya setiap malam.

Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol...

Aku mencoba mengusap jejak air mata yang menggenang di wajahku. Jika ini memang kebahagiaan yang Chanyeol coba cari, maka akan aku beri. Walau itu berarti aku akan mengorbankan diri.

Angsa-angsa itu kembali mendekat padaku ketika tangan mungilku melempar makanan pada mereka. Angsa—seperti kata Luhan Hyung, adalah makhluk yang setia. Aku akan mencoba menjadi angsa seperti kata Luhan Hyung... Karena dihidupku, aku hanya mengenal satu nama.

Aku kembali tertawa ketika angsa-angsa itu berebut makanan di air yang tenang.

Sampai derap langkah kaki itu terdengar ke telingaku. Aku melirik dari ujung mataku... Orang itu—

* * *

_**(Normal POV)**_

Butuh sepuluh menit bagi Chanyeol untuk sampai kesana.

Dia langsung berlari setelah keluar dari mobil _sport _miliknya. Langkah kakinya yang panjang terasa begitu tergesa-gesa. Jejak air mata masih terlihat di wajah tampan miliknya.

Dia berlari menuju ke sebuah tempat yang dulu kerap ia sambangi bersama dengan Baekhyun, tak memedulikan panggilang telepon dari Seo-yeon.

Chanyeol dewasa kembali berlari untuk mengejar Baekhyunnya yang tak lagi kecil. Kali ini mereka harus menjelaskan sebuah keraguan yang ada dalam hati Chanyeol.

Tepat ketika ia merasa tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, ia sampai di _spot _penuh kenangan itu.

Baekhyun-nya masih disana. Berdiri tegak dengan sejumput makanan angsa di depan kolam penuh dengan angsa yang berenang bebas. Maniknya menatap angsa-angsa itu dengan binar yang dulu selalu terarah pada sosok Chanyeol semata. Bibir tipis Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum tulus. Ketika tangan kanannya melempar makanan untuk para angsa itu, binatang-binatang berbulu putih itu akan merayap mendekat kearah Baekhyun, dan itu membuat sang pemuda manis tersebut tertawa.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempat. Ia sadar.

Bagaimana mungkin—selama ini ia meragukan perasaannya pada Baekhyun? Setelah sekian lama, bertahun-tahun mereka lalui, berjuta-juta kenangan manis mereka bagi, berkali-kali desah nikmat mereka hanturkan...

Dan dia sungguh merasa berengsek ketika menyadarinya...

Tubuh Chanyeol terpaku beberapa langkah dari tubuh Baekhyun yang kini beralih menatapnya, menghiraukan suara bising dari angsa-angsa yang ingin makanan mereka di tangan Baekhyun.

Kedua iris itu menyerobok dalam diam.

Mata Chanyeol memanas seketika. Ia merasa bahwa ia begitu menyayangi Baekhyun hanya dengan memandang matanya yang bening, yang selalu lembut ketika menatapnya—dulu.

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia kembali memandang kedepan, menerawang.

Tangannya tergerak untuk kembali menyebar makanan untuk para binatang kesukaannya tersebut.

Chanyeol harus bisa berbicara. Ya. Dia bukanlah Chanyeol kecil yang mudah gugup lagi. Dia sudah dewasa. Dia akan dan harus melakukan apapun demi Baekhyun agar dia mau—

"Baek..."

"..."

"Kembalilah padaku..."

Kedua mata itu kembali bersirobok. Hitam bertemu cokelat.

"Kembalilah padaku... karena hanya kaulah angsa untukku."

Mata Baekhyun masih menatap mata Chanyeol tajam. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, dan itu makin membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Karena Chanyeol kecil mencintai Baekhyun-Hyungnya apa adanya..."

"..."

"Karena hanya ada alasan bernama cinta untuk Baekhyun kecilnya. Semua orang memaning menginginkan anak, Baek. Tapi jika aku tak bersamamu, itu sama artinya dengan aku meninggalkan duniaku..."

Hening. Baekhyun tak memperlihatkan keinginan untuk menjawab. Dan Chanyeol terus meracau.

"Chanyeol juga ternyata masih menyukai buah pisang..."

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari pipi putih Chanyeol. Namun ia tak mau berhenti. Apa saja. Akan ia lakukan. Demi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol baru sadar kalau hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam skenario Tuhan di hidup kita. Tak ada orang lain. Tak ada Seo-yeon sekalipun... Jadi—Baek, kumohon, beri aku kesempatan kedua..."

Baekhyun terdiam.

Dia sudah cukup terluka. Dia telah dikhianati. Padahal cintanya begitu tulus, setulus cinta anak kecil...

"Baek, kumohon..."

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Keduanya menikmati harmoni yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua; hening.

"Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun... Kumohon, Baek. Katakan _vice versa _seperti biasa..."

Lutut Chanyeol melemas ketika melihat pergerakan mulut Baekhyun. Entah itu karena haru, sedih, atau apa._ Aku_ tak tahu.

Baekhyunnya... sudah menjawab. Dan Chanyeol kembali menitikkan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **: Kalian cengo gak sama endingnya? Oh, sama, saya juga.

Thor? Ini bener fin? _Iya. Ini fin_. Ngegantung? _Iya._ Jelek? _Banget._ Gaje? _Pasti thor. Kamu yang tergaje kalo soal sad story. Gagal teruuss mengembangkan suasanaa. Oke. Maaf kalau pada kecewa. It really hurt me, y'know?  
_

Apa trus jawaban Baekhyun? Emm—apa ya? Author terlalu sakit buat menghukum cinta mereka berdua. Pun terlalu kesel sama Chanyeol juga. So—terserah pembaca mau berakhir seperti apa /ketawa kejam/ Silakan berimajinasi!

Kan di akhir masih abstrak. Entah Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol terharu, atau Baekhyun beranjak pergi lalu Chanyeol sedih. It's up to you. Jujur, saat nulis ini, perasaan saya juga kacau sama endingnya. Kalau ada yang kurang suka, mohon maaf. Saya bener-bener nggak tega menamatkan kisah ini. Saya itu kalau ketemu pair BaekYeol, jujur, pengennya buat kisah yang sedih-sedih.

Disini, di satu sisi, saya kesel abis sama Chanyeol. Maunya sih Baekhyun nggak nerima Chanyeol lagi, atau mungkin yang lebih parah, Baekhyun saya buat bunuh diri /dasarpenggilaAngst/ tapi ini kan ultah dia, jadi nggak deh hehehe. Tapi disisi lain, saya kasian sama ByunBaek. Jadi saya buat ngegantung deh. Kalau ada yang nggak suka, maaf banget. Ini demi imajinasi kalian sendiri, kok. Maunya kalian akhir kisah mereka gimana. Muehehe.

Oh iya. Ini fic khusus buat ultah Baekhyun. _Dear_, ByunBaek. Maaf saya membuat kamu terluka—lagi. Karena cinta itu tak selalu indah, _dear_.

Ini dibuat setelah saya buat fic KrisTao kemaren yang nyerempet-nyerempet genre comedy, jadi maaf kalau kurang sedih.

Sampai jumpa di lain fic, reader!

**Thanks to reviewer, reader, silent reader and most of all, thanks to Byun Baek Hyun. Happy Birthday, cutie pie!**


End file.
